Projecto FUSION
by Zable-Z
Summary: Un chico sanado mediante un experimento sera soltado en el mundo, sin poder recordar nada de su pasado, junto con su leal compañero recorrerá el camino de la aventura mas grande de todas, encontrando enemigos y amigos, resolviendo misterios, incluso encontrando gente de su pasado, siguiendo su sueño de convertirse en un maestro pokemon


Clak clack clak-sonaban las teclas de los computadores tocados a gran velocidad, todo estaba en completa obscuridad, la única fuente de luz eran las verdes pantallas de las computadoras y un gran cilindro de vidrio, lleno de líquido transparente, contenía un ser vivo dentro, un humano… o lo que quedaba de él, estaba lleno de mangueras y tubos en su torso y piernas, un gran casco de metal cubría su cabeza, el cual estaba conectado a una manguera que suministraba oxígeno.

¡Rápido!, su pulso cardiaco está bajando-decía una persona en bata de laboratorio, tenía el cabello cano con vestigios de algunas ves haber sido negro y unos lentes cuadrados bajo los cuales poseía unas enormes y marcadas ojeras, una barba muy mal cuidada y señales de fatiga extremas.

Sackre, estabiliza sus ondas cerebrales-dijo el hombre, un alakazam en bata de laboratorio que estaba revisando los monitores asintió.

Zam Zam-dijo este y ocupo sus cucharas estabilizando al humano, el hombre de bata observaba todo el proceso, entonces una gardevoir en bata blanca se le acerco.

Gar, gar, dev-dijo al hombre.

¿El bio-simbiótico está listo? Genial, aplícalo-dijo, gardevoir asintió y fue a una maquina al lado del tubo, la cual tenía muchas luces que seguramente significaban algo, pero gardevoir jalo de la gran palanca roja, se escuchó el girar de muchos engranajes y motores funcionando.

Vamos hijo, sobrevive-dijo el hombre, por las mangueras conectadas al cuerpo en el cilindro comenzó a fluir un líquido fluorescente rojo, que llego hasta su piel y comenzó a fluir por sus venas, se escuchó una vos femenina en el altavoz

"bio-simbiótico… estable, funciones cardiacas… estables, funciones motoras… estables, funciones nerviosas… estables, probabilidad de vida del sujeto… cien por ciento"

¡SI!- exclamo el humano de bata con alegría, al igual que sus pokemon lo hicieron a su manera, entonces…

EEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE ALERTA, INTRUSOS ACERCANDOSE A LA BASE-sonó una alarma.

Rápido, Grafia, bórrale la memoria-la gardevoir asintió y centro sus poderes en el chico del tubo de vidrio, borrando todas sus memorias, modificándolas, según lo planeado, luego el hombre llamo a ambos pokemon.

Grafia, Sakre… no los obligare a vigilar a mi hijo, solo les tengo una última tarea, déjenlo en el centro pokemon más cercano y… y denle esto-dijo pasándoles una incubadora pokemon con un huevo dentro y un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, el hombre contenía las lágrimas de pena.

Vayan, yo… yo los libero-dijo el científico mientras presionaba un botón rojo, el cual abría una puerta de emergencia, la gardevoir dreno el líquido del cilindro y se llevó al muchacho, junto con el alakazam escaparon.

Nos veremos-dijo mirando con tristeza la puerta por la que escaparon ambos pokemon junto con su hijo, entonces se escuchó la cerradura eléctrica de una puerta a las espaldas del hombre de bata.

Buenas tardes doctor Fénix, hace mucho que no lo veía-dijo un hombre en traje rojo, detrás de él cual habían hombres armados con uniformes negros y una "R" roja en el pecho.

Buenas tardes Giovanni, veo que trajiste compañía, ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde laboratorio?-dijo el Dr. Fénix

Un pequeño invento llamado "bio-simbiótico", que puede ayudarme con mis planes-dijo Giovanni mirando a su alrededor.

¿Todavía con las estupideces de "conquistar el mundo"? Pareces disco rayado… ¿te importa si fumo?-dijo el doctor sacando una cajetilla de cigarros con el logotipo de una pokeball negra.

La verdad es que-dijo Giovanni, pero fue interrumpido

Fue retorica estúpido, no me importa lo que pienses (enciende el cigarrillo) ¿y porque quieres el bio-simbiótico? Cuando me despediste dijiste que estaba "loco" por pensar en una idea así-dijo mientras fumaba el cigarrillo.

Supongo que me equivoque-dijo Giovanni sonriendo

¡Por arceus! Ahora puedo morir feliz sabiendo que dijiste eso- exclamo con una sonrisa y exhalo una nube humo, se llevó la mano a un bolsillo, pero uno de los hombres armados le apunto.

¿Puedes decirle a tus retrasados que se contengan? No quiero morir antes de tiempo-dijo Fénix todavía con la mano en el bolsillo.

Bájala-le dijo Giovanni al soldado, este de inmediato bajo el arma, Fénix sonrió e inhalo otra bocanada de humo mientras sacaba dos cosas de su bolsillo, una fotografía y una pequeña cajita negra con dos botones, uno verde y uno rojo.

¿Qué tienes ahí Fénix?-dijo Giovanni interesado.

Esto, (muestra la foto), es la última fotografía que me saque con mi hijo antes del accidente-

O claro, el accidente que te hizo "enredarte" con mi organización ¿verdad?, tu esposa no lo tomo muy bien ¿o sí?-dijo Giovanni recordándole a Fénix el "accidente" de auto que tuvo su esposa, después de enterarse del cambio de "trabajo" de Fénix.

Eres un maldito idiota Giovanni-dijo Fénix

Ten cuidado Fénix, puedes dañar mis sentimientos con palabras así y a mis hombres no les gustaría eso-dijo sonriendo Giovanni.

Mejor prosigo, como dije esto es una foto, y esto (muestra la caja negra) es lo que te esperaba desde que llegaste.

¿Y me darás el bio-simbiótico sin resistirte? Por favor, no caeré en eso, ambos sabemos que me puedes ofrecer unos minutos de divertida resistencia.

Tienes razón-dijo Fénix, mientras Giovanni sonreía.

Pero este no es el bio-simbiótico, esto es algo más… antiguo, conocido como… detonador- la sonrisa de Giovanni se evaporo, rápidamente intento escapar por la puerta por la que entro, pero Fénix presiono el botón verde y todas las puertas se cerraron.

Por favor Giovanni, ¿en serio crees que te habría dejado llegar tan fácil sin tenerte algo preparado para el final?, me sorprende tu idiotez- dijo Fénix tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo

Maldito enfermo-le grito Giovanni a Fénix y saco una pistola de su abrigo.

Ten cuidado Giovanni, puedes dañar mis sentimientos con palabras tan ofensivas-dijo mientras tenía su dedo sobre el botón rojo, Giovanni no dejo de apuntarle, pero su mano temblaba de ira y miedo.

¿Qué crees que es más rápido? ¿Mi dedo o el tuyo?-dijo sonriendo calmado Fénix.

Lo que tenemos aquí es una situación fuera de lugar, tú no quieres morir y yo tampoco-dijo Giovanni bajando su arma.

Tienes razón, no quiero morir, pero estoy preparado para ello, nos veremos en el infierno Giovanni-dijo Fénix y presiono el botón, inmediatamente el fuego comenzó a tragarse todo, las paredes se destruían como papel, los soldados desesperados gritaban intentando resguardarse al igual que Giovanni, para Fénix todo esto pasaba en cámara lenta mientras miraba la foto de su hijo.

Flashback

Estaban en el bosque verde, el Dr. Alan Fénix el cual tenía un lustroso cabello negro, vestía una playera blanca con unos shorts negros, su esposa, Charlotte Fénix, una bella mujer de piel clara ojos rojos y cabello café obscuro vistiendo un vestido celeste, y su hijo, un niño de 9 años el cual estaba jugando con un caterpie al cual su madre le tenía terror, el doctor solo reía, entonces su hijo se le acerco.

Papá papá, he decidido, me convertiré en el maestro pokemon más grande de la historia-dijo el pequeño sonriendo, tenía el cabello negro y unos entusiasmados ojos rojos, traía puesta una playera blanca con una línea roja en medio y unos shorts café claro.

Por supuesto que si hijo y yo estaré siempre ahí para apoyarte-decía el doctor, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, el niño solo sonrió.

¡Ayúdenme por favor!-de repente dijo su madre llorando cómicamente mientras el caterpie le subía por la pierna.

Yo te salvare mama-dijo el chico corriendo a ayudar a su madre, el doctor solo miraba con una sonrisa esperando que esos días duraran mucho más, y lo hicieron, durante tres años, luego ocurrió el accidente.

Fin de Flashback

"te devolveré esos días hijo, vivirás de nuevo feliz, en vez de seguir en esta pesadilla en la cual has vivido tres años"-pensó Fénix mientras el fuego lo tragaba a él también, una lagrima de felicidad cayo de sus parpados cerrados mientras sonreía.

(Exterior del laboratorio, ciudad Férrica)

Los ex-pokemon del doctor Fénix, miraban como el laboratorio se quemaba, miraban en silencio, lamentando la muerte de su entrenador, habían envuelto al joven en sus batas, pero no pudieron quitarle el casco, el cual debería quitarse automáticamente cuando este despertara, luego de que los bomberos llegaran ellos fueron al centro pokemon, en cuanto entraron una exaltada enfermera los atendió.

Chansey rápido trae una camilla, quítale ese casc-

Gar gar-dijo gardevoir transmitiéndole sus pensamientos diciendo "no se puede quitar el casco hasta que despierte"

e-entiendo, ¡chansey apresúrate con esa camilla!-dijo exaltadísima la enfermera, chansey llego con la camilla y pusieron al chico en ella, fueron a dejarlo a una habitación para correrle un diagnóstico, pero vieron que no tenía ningún problema.

Está en perfectas condiciones-dijo la enfermera después de que se terminara el diagnostico.

Solo esta inconsciente, dejémoslo en recuperación, mañana veremos cómo sigue-la enfermera fue a ver de nuevo a los pokemon, les dijo el estado del chico.

Zam zam-le dijo Alakazam a la enfermera pasándole la incubadora y el paquete, diciéndole al mismo tiempo por medio de su mente que eran para el chico.

Está bien, si quieren esperan en esa… sala-dijo la enfermera pero los pokemon usaron tele transportación antes de que terminara la frase.

(En la sala de recuperación 30 minutos más tarde)

Las luces estaban apagadas, el chico dormía, todavía envuelto en las batas de laboratorio, pero con una sábana encima, a su lado un huevo dorado con una línea zigzagueante reposaba, esa noche no quedaba nada más, ningún familiar del chico, un adolecente de 16 años con la mente modificada, su nuevo nombre era Red Fénix, y sería el maestro pokemon más grande de todos los tiempos, incluso vencería al joven ash ketchum.

Por favor dejen sus reviews con opiniones, críticas etc.


End file.
